


In The Garden Take 2

by kayla2011



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/pseuds/kayla2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a challenge to have Joseph laughing…anything from a giggle to an all out belly laugh. This takes place after the Garden Party. Clarisse finally gets to see what happened in the fountain with Mia and Nicholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Garden Take 2

Title: In the Garden - Take 2   
Rating: Mild Pear (there's the required kissage)   
Disclaimer: Disney, Meg Cabot and other's own them - I just get to take them out to play purely for my pleasure.   
Summary: Response to a challenge to have Joseph laughing…anything from a giggle to an all out belly laugh. This takes place after the Garden Party. Clarisse finally gets to see what happened in the fountain with Mia and Nicholas. 

 

IN THE GARDEN TAKE 2 

Dinner was finished and Queen Clarisse had decided she wanted to go for a walk around the gardens before she turned in for the night. “Joseph, will you accompany me on my walk?” 

“Of course, your Majesty.” 

They walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way through the gardens, around the hedges and various statutes that were meticulously maintained by the garden and maintenance staff. As they walked past the fountain that was surrounded by the tall hedges, Joseph couldn’t help himself and he started to chuckle under his breath. 

Clarisse stopped and turned toward him. “What’s so funny?” 

He cleared his throat. “Nothing, your Majesty. I apologize.” 

Before she could even say anything in response, he started chuckling again...a little louder this time. They stopped right in front of the fountain as she was determined to find out what was so funny. “Joseph, really, this is childish. Tell me what is so funny.” She was getting annoyed. 

He finally gave into the fit of laughter that had been threatening since they entered this area of the garden. She waited – not so patiently for him to try to compose himself. Finally, he was able to speak somewhat. “I was thinking of Princess Mia and Sir Nicholas and how they both got soaked this afternoon at the garden party and the look on your face when you said, “Do I even want to know?” That was the best entertainment of the whole afternoon.” 

She was not amused. “Speaking of that incident, do you know what happened?” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you tell me?” 

“No, but I’ll be happy to show you.” 

A battle started within Clarisse. She desperately wanted to know what had happened and no one was willing to tell her. Joseph was offering her a way to find out…but, because she didn’t know what had happened, she wasn’t quite sure what she would be getting herself into. 

Joseph knew he was treading on dangerous ground; but he was in such a good mood, he really didn’t care. While she was deciding, he pictured Clarisse falling into the fountain and the look that would be on her face. That thought sent him into another fit of giggles. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine. Show me what happened.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Joseph!” 

“Alright, your Majesty. There were some words exchanged about jealousy and loathing each other while they hit each other with fans.” 

The look on her face was priceless. “They were hitting each other?” 

Joseph started laughing again. “Yes, Clarisse, they were.” 

“So what happened next?” 

His face turned serious as he closed the distance between them. He put his arms around her back and neck and pulled her so their bodies were melded against each other. Before she could say anything or pull away, he claimed her mouth. At first she resisted, but as he gently caressed her with his hands, she melted into his embrace emitting a soft groan. Their mouths fit together perfectly and she was lost in the sensations his mouth and hands were creating. Somewhere in the back of her head, rational thought surfaced for just a split second – but, that was enough. She pushed him away. 

“Joseph! What is wrong with you? You can’t just go around kissing people – especially, well especially me!” 

Joseph started laughing again, “That is very close to what Princess Mia told Sir Nicholas. And, I believe his response was very similar to what mine is…you enjoyed it. Would you like to kiss again?” 

Startled at his forwardness and annoyed by his inability to control his giggles, she ignored his question. “What happened next, Joseph?” 

He composed himself once more. “They fought some more about why he had kissed her and then she accused him of kissing her only so she would like him, not marry Andrew and then he would win the crown.” 

“And?” 

Joseph couldn’t help himself – this was just too perfect. He grabbed her once more and pulled her close. “And, he told her that perhaps he just liked kissing her.” Joseph’s mouth was less than an inch away from hers as he spoke the words. “Let there be no doubt – I do enjoy kissing you as I know you enjoy kissing me as well.” 

She started to struggle against the feelings he had produced in her – against his physical restraint of her – against his arrogance about her responses. As she tried to get out of his embrace, she lost her balance and, true to what happened earlier that day, they both tumbled into the fountain together. 

She came up quickly – enraged at Joseph. When she turned to unleash her wrath on him, she couldn’t believe her eyes. He was laughing. Not just a giggle or chuckle; not even a hearty laugh – it was an all out belly laugh. She could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes from the intensity of his laughter. Through his laughter, he sputtered. “And that, my Queen….was exactly what happened to Princess Mia.” 

Clarisse got out of the fountain and looked at Joseph still sitting in the fountain unable to control himself. He looked up at Clarisse – dripping wet, hands on hips, shaking her head at him, the Head of Security finally “losing it”. 

“Joseph? Are you coming or should I call for Lionel to escort me back to the Palace?” 

He climbed out of the fountain and made his way over to where she was standing. He composed himself and told her in a very husky voice, “By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous when you are soaking wet.” He claimed her mouth once more. 

Deciding it was better to give in for a few moments than risk another dip in the fountain, she allowed her body to respond. Her arms went around his neck as his circled her waist. His tongue gently traced the outline of her lower lip causing her mouth to open to his advances. He needed no further encouragement; and, sought the softness and warmth she offered. Their tongues danced together as well as their bodies did on the dance floor. Clarisse felt the sensations tingling throughout her entire body, awakening senses that had long been asleep. Just as she was about to give in entirely to the feelings coursing through her, Joseph broke the kiss. 

“Now that part, my love….did not happen earlier with Mia and Nicholas…that, was all you and me.” 

Still breathless, all she could say was, “That’s a good thing, my dear; a very good thing.” 

She took the arm he offered and, heads held high, they made their way back to the palace leaving a trail of water and laughter behind them. 

The End


End file.
